What should have happened
by JasMiaka
Summary: the setting starts at when the Shido was in The witch in the forest. KainxShido Rated R for later chapters. R&R please This story is for all you KAIN AND SHIDO PARING LOVERS Please enjoy!
1. This is a start

DC: I don't own any of these characters!!!  
  
A/N: sorry for not continuing any of my stories for a long time!!! Well now I'm back with a brand new story.  
  
He just lay there, unconscious. His hair so violet and beautiful, Kain thought peacefully. If only he could touch his mate just one more time. Kain though knew nothing was going to happen, but was glad that Shido his one and only mate was on his lap, eyes shut.  
  
Shido moaning while waking up disturbed Kain's thoughts. Shido opened his eyes only to see Kain staring back at him, smiling. Shido got up and looked at Kain disgusted. "Here drink this, it'll refresh you." Kain said holding out a glass of blood. Shido slowly took the glass, but quickly throw the blood at Kain. "Aren't you going to lick this off me?" Kain said hoping that Shido will say yes. "Just what do you think, Kain?" Shido answered so cold.  
  
"I think you still have feelings for me." Kain answered.  
  
"Humph." Was the only response he got.  
  
Kain got up and started walking towards Shido. Shido was ready for anything Kain was going to do. When Kain got close enough to Shido, Shido lashed out ready to punch him. Kain caught his hand and with his other hand, he grabbed Shido's neck and kissed him so passionately.  
  
By doing this Shido was surprised with eyes wide open, but soon enough Shido closed his eyes and let Kain kiss him like they use to.  
  
Kane noticed this and broke it off just to see what Shido would do.  
  
Shido opened his eyes and let Kain see in his eyes that he didn't want him to stop. Kain laughed and left.  
  
Shido was surprised that he left, the only time Kain can have him and he leaves.  
  
Shido walked around the town for Kain and the witch. Shido found the witch and drew out his sword.  
  
A/N Shido did that little talk thing and stabs her. She dies and says Finally I can sleep.  
  
Now that the witch is gone Shido could focus on Kain.  
  
LATER ON  
  
Shido was about to leave then he looked back and saw Kain smiling.  
  
Kain called out, "I'll find you and finish what we started today. Until again my love."  
  
Shido smiled as Kain disappeared.  
  
He now couldn't wait until he saw Kain again.  
  
Shido walked off back to his office awaiting his future.  
  
"Hey Shido what's up?" A very annoying Rhio asked.  
  
"Oh nothing just waiting." He answered smiling.  
  
"For what may I ask." She said back sounding mad.  
  
Shido just laughed somemore.  
  
Rhio just annoyed somemore.  
  
Guni and Yayoi just watched Shido in the darkness. SMIRKING  
  
Hey fans sorry it was so short anyway hoped you liked it and hope to get some good reveiws!!!  
  
Give me some suggestions okay!!   



	2. Dreaming, Wishing, and Hopeing

What Should Have Happened Chapter 2- Dreaming, Wishing, & Hoping.  
  
DC: Don't own Nightwalker.(Wish I did though)  
  
On with the story Shido paced back and forth in his office thinking of what happened many nights ago. The kiss still bared in his mind. Although Shido who is still mad that Kain left and hasn't appeared since still remembered that night. (AN: Did that sentence make sense?)  
  
Shido punched his desk. "Damn it." He scowled "What's up your ass?" Guni asked behind him. "Uh... nothing. I was just thinking that there's nothing to do here lately." Shido lied and he knew Guni knew it too. "Your lying. Now tell me what's really going on." She replied cold and simple. "Nothing really. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." After saying that he retreated to his room.  
  
(AN: I'm going to make Riho a complete slut, well not completely. Along those lines though. So whoever likes her I'm sorry.)  
  
When in his room he saw Riho waiting for him. With a worried look on her face.  
  
"Yes Riho is there something I can help you with?" Shido asked knowing that he wouldn't like the answer.  
  
"In fact there is," Riho began. "I was wondering what's been up with you. I mean you've been acting strange lately."  
  
"Well I guess I've been a little worked up." Shido said plainly.  
  
"Is there something I can do... like calm your nerves or give you a back massage." Riho asked while slightly tugging on her hair ribbon to make if fall off.  
  
"No, all I want now is to sleep. Goodnight Riho." With that he pushed her out. When she was out he sighed softly and said. "Now to get a goodnight sleep." He wen to his coffin and started to drift into a deep slumber.  
  
(Outside of Shido's room)  
  
"Hmp. I wonder what's up with him." Riho said in front of his door.  
  
"You are such a slut you know." Guni said from behind.  
  
"Oh really. What makes you think that?" Riho asked crossing her  
  
"Well it's pretty obvious the way you throw yourself at Shido. Guni replied sticking out her tounge.  
  
The two bickered on.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
{ Shido's Dream}  
  
"Hello Shido." Said an accenting voice  
  
Shido looked up to see his mate.Kain.  
  
"It's so lovely to see you." Kain said stepping forward Out of nowhere Kain pulled Shido close to him and kissed him with all the passion he had for him. When it ended Kain smirked and started to nibble on Shido's neck. Hearing Shido purr he trailed down more. Shido was feeling great until Kain stopped.  
  
They stopped and stared at each other.  
  
"Shido tell me where you waiting for me?" Kain asked  
  
"..."  
  
"I'll take that as an yes." Kain stated before nibbling on Shido's neck again.  
  
Everything was going fine until.....................................  
  
So tell me what you think? I know this was short, but I'll try better next time. If you guys want give me suggestions.  
  
Well that's it for now till me next chapter. bye 


End file.
